What's love got to do with it ?
by Lady Noire
Summary: Seifer/Zell childhood story !! Zell and Selphie are best friends but when a new boy, Seifer, is found by Matron Selphie wants to know all about the new boy and Zell is left alone. What will Zell do and why is he feeling jealous ???
1. Prologue

Every dream has an ending....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
It was quiet on the beach until a small blonde boy and a even shorter brunette girl practicly ran down the stairs towards the beach. The girl was screaming and trying to get away from the other boy who was holding a piece of pie in his hands.  
  
" But Sefie it's your birthday!" He said on a childish tone.  
  
" Your going to throw it in my face!" She exlaimed and ran on the beach, looking back at the boy once and tripping over a branch. She fall in the sand and when she looked up she started to spit out sand. " It coming out of my nose!" She whined and brushed the rest out of her face with her hands.  
  
Zell started to laugh, almost forgetting about the pie but when he saw it still in his hands he smirked and pushed it in her face. " Now there's pie in your nose!" The blonde laughed and let himself fall on the ground.  
  
Selphie pouted and when she had an idea she grinned. " Attack!" She yelled and jumped on Zell.  
  
" Let me go!" He laughed and tried to push Selphie of himself. He started to laugh even harder when she started to tickle him but he couldn't get away. Tears sprung in his eyes because of the laughing and his stomach was hurting.  
  
" Selphie, Zell come inside! It's getting late!" Matron was standing at the beginning of the large stone stairs. She looked down at the sand covered blonde boy and the pie and sand covered girl. " You look horrible" She tried to look mad and serious but she couldn't help and laugh a little at the sight of the two.  
  
" Like moon creatures?" Zell asked and started to jump around, trying to scare Selphie with the weird sounds he was making.  
  
" Zell stop! Your not a moon creature!" Selphie said in a soft voice before running up the stairs and hiding behind Matron.  
  
The raven haired women hid a smile behind her hands and looked at Zell who was now runnig up the stairs trying to get Selphie. " Oh Zell" She laughed. " You shouldn't scare Selpihe like that!"  
  
" I'm now Zell whahaha I'm the moon creature!"  
  
Selphie screamed and started to run towards the old house were they had spent their childhood. Zell was following her trying to get her. Matron turned around to look at the two and she sighed, sheaking her head slightly. She thought about the phone call she got almost a week ago. Tomorrow she had to tell them that Quistis had to leave, she was adopted...  
  
She started to walk back to the house. It had been so great all these years, almost like a perfect dream...but every dream has an ending.  
  
TBC...maybe depends of you people liked it. 


	2. Quistis

Quistis  
.  
.  
.  
Zell was frowning, his lip slightly pouting arms crossed and sitting on his bed.   
  
"Zell open this door!" Matron said from the other side of the door.   
  
"No!" Zell yelled back at her, tears in his eyes. "It's not fair! Quisty can't leave!"   
  
Matron looked at the ground, her pale small hand on the doorknob, biting on her lip. "I'm sorry Zell, I can't change it"   
  
"Well then try" Zell got up and walked over to the small window. It was getting late, Quistis was long gone. "Quisty...please come back" He sniffed, pushing away his tears angrily hating himself for the fact that he was crying over the blonde girl, who was probably his second best friend.   
  
"What if I told you there will be a new boy tomorrow"   
  
Zell opened the window. "He wouldn't be Quistis" The blonde said, letting the wind blow over his face. He tightened his grip the windowsill his knuckles turning white. "I don't want a new boy, I want Quisty"   
  
Matron nodded, holding back tears and left the door, walking back to the kitchen were Squall and Irvine were waiting. She knew it was hard for Zell that Quistis had to leave but it was hard for them too. Quistis had been part of their family and suddenly she was gone. Tomorrow they would bring Seifer, both his parent's had died when he was very young and his seventeen year old sister had to take care of him. But she couldn't anymore because he was to hard to handle.   
  
She really hoped that this new boy would help Zell get over Quistis but she doubted it...  
  
---  
  
Seifer looked up at his sister. She was carrying a large brown leather suitcase and he knew that it had his clothes in it. She was going to leave him in the stupid orphanage and she didn't even have the guts to tell him.  
  
His sister looked down at him, her curly blonde hair falling in her face and deep emerald green eyes. She had a smile on her tanned face as she knocked on the door of the small orphanage. "If everything goes right again I'll get you back"  
  
"No you won't" Seifer said, crossing his arms.   
  
Jaimie knelt down beside her little brother and pulled him in a hug. "I promise"   
  
Seifer closed his eyes and pushed her away. "Your promises mean nothing to me" He said just before the door opened and a tall raven haired woman smiled down at him.  
  
"You must be Seifer" Seifer just nodded. Matron smiled. "I'm Matron"   
  
Seifer nodded and took the large suitcase from Jaimie, barely able to hold it up. When Jaimie wanted to help him he shook his head and pushed her away. "I can do it myself" He said. Inside he saw a brunette girl, a large grin on her face, bouncing up and down on the ground.   
  
"I'm Selphie!" She said and waited for Seifer to tell him his name. When he didn't she frowned. "Shouldn't you tell me yours?"  
  
"Seifer"   
  
"Well Seifer this is Irvine he's really nice" Selphie said, pointing at a small boy. "The one next to him is Squall he's a bit of a loner...but really nice." She added quickly, not wanting to sound bad or something like that. "And this is Zell" She said, pulling Zell forward.   
  
Zell looked at the new blonde boy and smiled. "Like Selphie said, I'm Zell"  
  
"I could care less" Seifer said and crossed his arms. "I don't want to have anything to do with all of you anyways"   
  
Matron entered the room and smiled opening her mouth to say something.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't be Quisty" Zell said, his pale blue and sad eyes looking at Matron before running back to his room and closing the door.   
.  
.  
.  
So sorry that it took so long and that it's a short chapter, please forgive me  
.  
Noire 


End file.
